Siempre en mi cumpleaños
by MariSeverus
Summary: Él aparecía. Él estuvo a mi lado.


Nada mío. Solo la idea.

MariS.

* * *

No esperaba abrir sus obsequios, realmente no. No iba a recibir nada. Su madre no tenía el dinero para enviarle un regalo, sin dinero y con su padre vigilándola. Esos cumpleaños solían ser tan aburridos. Lily, ella nunca olvidaba su regalo. Podía pasarlo con ella, pero estaba ocupada en casa, con su familia casi siempre y no tenía nada más que ofrecer que un modesto regalo y una tarjeta.

De no ser por ella, no continuaría celebrándolos.

Se quedó sentado en su cama, mirando a la nada. Con una sonrisa irónica, se preguntó cuántos regalos recibía James Potter en su cumpleaños. Cuántas visitas recibía Sirius y cuánto cariño recibía Remus. Incluso Peter.

Se sentía un poco celoso, pero en realidad...

No tenía sentido pensar en ello.

Mientras estaba sentado en su cama, se dijo que necesitaba levantarse y realizar sus deberes escolares. Era lo único dentro de ese castillo; que lo distraía de preocuparse por no ser tan apreciado como otros.

Por no recibir algo digno, para su cumpleaños.

Al levantarse, escuchó un curioso ruido. Un paquete pequeño había brincado de la cama y caído al suelo. No lo había visto antes. No tenía identificación aparente. Se inclinó y lo tomó.

— Espero no ser inoportuno, pero no quería olvidar tu cumpleaños. Para mí es importante.

¿Quién podía estar enviando semejante presente? Un reloj de plata, con incrustaciones de oro en sus manecillas. Inspiró y leyó el reverso de la tarjeta.

— Te aprecia, tu amigo... Evan Rosier.

Inspiró y leyó una pequeña post data.

— Post data: espero que no te importe que me acerque hasta la sala común y...

Antes de continuar, escuchó pasos y alzó la mirada. Evan Rosier estaba dentenido frente a él y traía algo entre sus manos.

— Pase contigo, el resto de este día.— culminó la frase, acercándose hasta sentarse en la cama. Lo miró en silencio y suspiró, colocando algo más sobre la cama. Severus lo miró con el pensamiento de que quizá se burlaba de él o iba a explotar— te traje algo que podríamos disfrutar. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo contempló. Tenía que abrirlo.

Y eso hizo. Encontró dentro, un pastel. Pequeño, pero suficiente para dos personas. Tenía una vela y Evan Rosier sonrió.

— No creo que cupieran todas las velas de tus años, pero puedes pensar que esa vela representa un nuevo comienzo. Empezamos por una y vamos acumulando.

Sonrió ante las estupideces que se le ocurrían a su "compañero".

Pero no había encontrado fallos.

— Es tu cumpleaños. Nadie debe pasar solo su cumpleaños. Debe ser la fecha más feliz para una persona.

— Yo quisiera no tener que celebrarlo— comentó Snape y Evan pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercó a él, con palmadas en su hombro.

— Vamos... ¡que nada mejor que tener un motivo por el cuál vivir!

Pero él no lo tenía. De no ser por Lily, él no habría estado allí.

— No tengo un motivo para vivir, Rosier. Ni siquiera.

Pero el joven no le permitió continuar. Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la carta que Lily había enviado y la observó con una sonrisa cómplice. Snape no dijo nada y suspirando, esperó por las palabras de Evan.

— ¿Y esto?

— Ella nunca...

— A ella le agradas. Ella te da un motivo para vivir.

— No. Ella pronto irá bajo los brazos de James Potter.

Evan inspiró y se dijo que contra ese argumento no podía competir. Ladeó la cabeza una vez más y miró a través de una pequeña ventana. Parecía que haría un día fresco para un paseo.

— Vamos ¡demos un paseo! Nos podremos comer esto, cerca de la casa de Hagrid.

— Pero yo...

— Oh vamos, Severus. ¿prefieres quedarte dentro? Con ese buen día que hace, podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Supuso.

Se levantó de la cama y Rosier hizo igual. Tomó su muñeca y lentamente, deslizó el reloj en ella. Lo ató cuidadosamente y lo miró. No había soltado su mano; aunque ya el reloj estaba puesto en su muñeca.

— Te luce... sí que te luce, Severus.

— Te lo agradezco.

No dijo nada y negó con la cabeza. No tenía nada que agradecer. Era su amigo y bien, podía darle un regalo como ese. Caminó detrás de él, mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de hagrid. A sus sembradíos de calabaza.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Severus— dijo, sosteniendo el pastel— espero podamos repetirlo el próximo año.

Severus quiso hablar, pero Evan lo miraba con fijeza. Inspiró, ligeramente nervioso. ¿Qué tenía en su rostro?

— Tienes un poco de crema en tu mejilla— le dijo con una sonrisa y se inclinó cuidadosamente en la misma, para retirarla con sus labios. Snape se quedó petrificado, inmóvil y sin mirarlo.

Lo último que recordaba de ese cumpleaños, era que había besado a alguien. A alguien de su mismo sexo y no podía explicar cómo se sentía. Rosier no hizo otra cosa que sonreír. No pareció que lo tomaba a mal.

Más bien le había gustado. Había estado diciendo que Lily amaría su forma de besar.

Y se quedó dormido, con aquel medio trozo de pastel. Con aquel reloj.

Al menos celebraba su cumpleaños con alguien.

— Buenas noches, Severus.


End file.
